vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-076
Summary SCP-076 consists of two components: a stone cube (SCP-076-1) and a humanoid entity contained within (SCP-076-2). SCP-076-1 is a 3 m cube made of black speckled metamorphic stone. All surfaces outside and within SCP-076-1 are covered in deeply engraved patterns corresponding to no known civilizations. Radioisotope analysis indicates that the object is approximately ten thousand (10,000) years old. A door is located on one side, sealed with a lock 0.5 m in width, surrounded by twenty (20) smaller locks in a circular pattern. As of yet, none of the keys have been found, making the door impossible to lock once closed. Interior temperature is approximately 93 Kelvin, and cannot be altered by any means, internal or external. Directly in the center of the room is a 2.13 m tall stone coffin, held in place and sealed shut by several chains of unknown make and substance, which are attached to the inner corners of SCP-076-1. SCP-076-2 resembles a lean Semitic human male in his late twenties. Hair is black, and eyes are gray, skin tone olive. Subject is 1.96 m in height and 81.65 kg in weight. Numerous tattoos depicting arcane and occult iconography are present all over the body (mostly in the form of leering demonic faces) and ranges from subtle to openly ostentatious. Subject, when encased inside SCP-076-1, is technically dead. However, occasionally SCP-076-2 will awaken, effectively "reanimating", complete with all vital processes needed to sustain a living human being. Subject will then attempt to leave SCP-076-1. If successful, subject will enter a trance state and seek out the nearest human being, ignoring all other living things in the process. Upon coming into contact with living humans, SCP-076-2 will enter a rage state in which it attempts to engage and kill all human beings encountered. To date, only the subject's death has been shown to be effective in ending these rampages. Terminating SCP-076-2 is often problematic due to its significant physical abilities. Subject has superhuman strength and speed, and although not invulnerable, has shown a remarkable ability to ignore pain and shock, pressing on despite what would be debilitating wounds in normal humans. Upon death, SCP-076-2's remains will putrefy rapidly, until reduced to dust. SCP-076-1 and the coffin within will then slam shut with great force, and the lock will rotate, sealing it shut. SCP-076-2 will then reform within the coffin, a process taking anywhere from six hours to twenty-five years. What posthumous analysis of SCP-076-2 exists shows that it has an internal system highly different from our own. SCP-076-2 has been involved in the failed experiment of Omega Squad, an attempt in weaponizing SCPs. While it did successfully carry out many missions, it ultimately ended in the nuclear destruction of its containment site. Note that SCP-076-1 is considered a piece of equipment on this profile. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 2-A '''with the Bloom | At least 1-B, higher with the Flood '''Name: SCP-076-2 | "Able", Hevel, Ab-Leshal, The Butcher of the West, The First Sword of Daevon, Protector and Shield of the People of the Valley, The Great Traitor, Breaker of the Bronze God, Eabani Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Older than Time Itself (Was the son of Adam, created before the implementation of time) Gender: Inapplicable | Male Classification: Keter-Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly, however this requires anywhere from 6 hours to 25 years), Skilled with nearly any weapon of any quality, up to and including foam swords, Martial Arts, Summoning of Weapons from Hammerspace, Resistance to physical damage and pain, appears to be Invulnerable to Mind and Age Manipulation, Life Support, Athleticism, Rage Power | All others and Space-Time Manipulation | All others and Energy and Life Absorption Attack Potency: Large Building level (Was able to break a man's jaw with a foam sword; capable of tearing down reinforced steel doors with continued berating assault- namely, in four minutes) | Multiverse level (Caused a ZK-Class Reality Failure Scenario, causing the destruction of every universe in the multiverse, an infinite amount of universes, and subsequently caused a TK-Class Broken Timeline scenario by resetting the timeline of every universe in this infinite set of universes; his sword is created from the same substance as the Bloom) | Hyperverse level Gained the power of the Scarlet King, the divine demon who ushered in the creation of many SCPs to combat other deities existing at the start of the universe and all universes; caused the Serpent of the Divine Tree of Knowledge to cower and flee in terror; shattered Sophia, the guardian of the Tree of Life; was declared The Butcher, the mightiest of generals under the Scarlet King, higher with the Flood (Reset the timeline of many multiverses to alter the flow of events in a way that the Scarlet King, a being vastly superior to himself, was never able to reveal himself in the first place) Speed: Superhuman (Ran 64 meters in a matter of three seconds) with Supersonic+ reactions (Capable of knocking bullets out of the air with basic tools such as steel rebar) | Unchanged, MFTL+ attack speed via the Bloom (The Bloom stretched to the edges of the universe and absorbed all light within the multiverse in mere seconds) | Immeasurable (Should in theory be comparable to the old gods of the universe, including entities such as The Scarlet King and Mekhane) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Capable of lifting weapons made of the substance of the Bloom as large as himself casually) | Unchanged | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class GJ | Multiversal | Hyperversal Durability: Probably City Block level (Survives taking bullets to the skull regularly, survived being attacked by SCP-682 and even survived a brief exposure to a Black Hole generated by 682) | Unchanged | Hyperverse level Stamina: Godly, continued fighting the armies of the Scarlet King for 33 years before people finally stopped hearing of his deeds and was transformed into a beast of the Scarlet King, until he ultimately simply began fighting again Range: Up to several meters depending on the weapon | Multiversal via the Bloom | Hyperversal and trans-dimensional Standard Equipment: SCP-076-1, various summoned weapons Intelligence: Genius in certain fields, has vast understandings of human anatomy and livestock care, but does not bother spending his intelligence on any other subjects that are not of worth to him Weaknesses: Arrogant, views most foes as lesser targets and will tend to attack a larger foe and would likely impose challenges on himself if he deems any fight to be not worth his time, overly reckless and brutal Key: SCP-076 | With the Bloom | The Butcher of the West Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:Swordsmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Athletes Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:SCP Foundation